castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Bernhard
:Leon Belmont is an antagonist of the 2003 Sony PlayStation 2 game ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence.'' Walter Bernhard lures Baron Leon Belmont to his castle by kidnapping his fiancee, Sara Trantoul. The forest where he lives is called Eternal Night, as it is covered in unending darkness thanks to a jewel created through alchemy, the Ebony Stone. Background Description given on the Official Japanese Konami website: "The vampire who controls the forest called Eternal Night. His origin and his age are not clear. To distract himself from the boredom of eternal life, he enjoys playing life and death games with brave humans, to raise the stakes of the game, in order to make the human be interested, he steals that which is most precious from his target." Description from the official guidebook: "Walter is a dark king who rules over Eternal Night. Even among the vampire clan, he is the strongest. He cannot even be scratched by inferior weapons." Walter was manipulated by Mathias Cronqvist into stealing Leon's beloved. Mathias hoped to use the companion to the Ebony Stone, the Crimson Stone, to capture Walter's soul when he died. He was well aware of his friend Leon's skills, of Rinaldo's presence in the forest and of his aid to Leon, of Walter's usual manner of "raising the stakes" for his opponent by biting their loved ones (as he did with Justine Gandolfi, Rinaldo's daughter), and that in biting Sara Ironically, Walter would provide the needed soul to complete the Vampire Killer. Abilities *Anger Fist :Walter lunge his anger with his close combat that dealt a heavy damage. *Dark Powers :Walter has control over various dark powers, such as control over demons, hellfire, and other abilities. *Invulnerability :Walter, although not immortal, could not be harmed with normal weapons, so only the Vampire Killer could damage him. *Teleportation :Walter, like Dracula, had the ability to teleport. *Metamorphosis :While he has never shown a second form, during Walter's most powerful attack, he transforms into a demon-like creature, implying that he has the ability to shapeshift, like Dracula. Other information * His name, Walter Bernhard, is, like that of many characters, of German origin. * Though his name seems somewhat "un-vampire-like" to some fans, it has the same etymological root as Mathias's assumed name does. The Germanic root wald and the Slavonic volod (the name-form of which is "Vlad") both mean "to rule". The literal meaning of Walter's name is "ruler of an army", which is fitting given the number of monsters he has command over. Perhaps Mathias took the name "Vlad" as a somewhat mocking way of honouring the vampire who granted him eternal life. * Many of Walter's attacks are similar to Dracula's, most notably the famous triple fireball "hellfire" attack. It seems Mathias/Dracula inherited Walter's powers upon stealing his soul. When using his most powerful attack, Walter transforms into a demonic bat that strongly resembles the "final" or "demon" form of Dracula that appears in several games. * Walter's red hair is a traditional trait of vampires in Romanian folklore. "Strigoii" (those who become vampires after death), as opposed to the "moroii" (who are vampires from birth), are said to almost always be redheads. * It should be noted that in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, the Vampire Castle in which Carmilla resides in was once ruled by the Bernhard family (a reference to Walter), until she drove them away at some point in time. This connection is similar to how Mathias took control of Walter's castle in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Although the information is mixed some of the notes suggest that Carmilla resided in the castle when she was human, and thus may also be of the Bernhard family, as was Friedrich von Frankenstein (the previous owner of the castle). Walter Bernhard in Fandom Gallery See also: Image:Cloi-walter-bernhard2.jpg|Walter in Lament of Innocence Image:Koma Walter.JPG|Walter in Koma comics Image:LoI OST Walter.JPG|Walter in the Lament of Innocence Original Soundtrack Image:Loi mobile manga Walter clip.JPG|Walter in Lament of Innocence mobile manga Enemy Data References Category:Bosses Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters Category:Vampires